


Deportes

by LaVenus6



Series: 14 días hacia San Valentin [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sports, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Makoto esperaba ser su igual
Relationships: Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: 14 días hacia San Valentin [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700419
Kudos: 2





	Deportes

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot por San Valentín. Parte de un auto reto nombrado "14 días hacia San Valentín" para todas mis ships.  
> Originalmente publicado en FF pero no había logrado publicar aquí por falta de tiempo.
> 
> Día 11: Deportes

¿Hace cuánto que ya no practicaba la natación como deporte?

¿Fue en la última competencia en el club de Iwatobi? Sí, fue durante su último año antes de la universidad.

No es que haya abandonado del todo el unir su cuerpo con el agua.

Su miedo ha sido superado pero aún que haya persistido su fobia, no era motivo para que abandone su nado de espalda.

Simplemente al ver a Haru que entendió: su lugar no era la competencia deportiva.

Makoto siempre ha estado a lado de Haruka. Desde la niñez hasta la edad adulta. ¿Y quién dice que no en la vejez?

Lo ha visto crecer, no solo físicamente sí no también su amor por el agua. Mismo que se refleja en su pasión en las competencias. No por nada Haru forma parte de la selección olímpica de Japón.

Pero también sus ojos esmeraldas se rompieron al darse cuenta que Haru nunca lo vería como su igual o como su rival en el deporte.

Su único deseo era poder ganarle en una competencia, de esa forma Haru lo reconocería. No logro cumplirlo. Aunque sonrió ante su último intento… estaba destruido por dentro.

Era por ello, que Makoto sentía celos de Rin. Porque Haru lo veía su igual. El pelirrojo sí lucho para dejar una marca permanente en Hanase.

Makoto no pudo hacer nada contra eso.

Solo se fue a estudiar para profesor de natación.

Era la única solución que encontró.

Quería despertar el amor por el deporte en los niños. Quería motivarles a ser un Haru o un Rin y no un Makoto.

Pero ahí estaba Haru, a su lado contradiciéndole.

Era verdad que no lo veía como su igual o rival.

Makoto era más que eso.

Era más importante que el mismo mar.

A Haruka Nanase le dolió que Makoto Tachibana no le incluyera en sus planes a futuro. Para él, su mejor amigo lo estaba excluyendo de su vida.

Y aunque ambos eligieron diferentes caminos para correr, Haru no iba a permitir que se alejen para siempre.

Puesto era él, quién le invitaba ir a la playa, a la piscina pública e incluso a la piscina de su universidad. Convencía a Makoto de tomarse un tiempo para visitarle o llegar de sorpresa a su apartamento.

No quería que su entrenamiento los separe.

Sí no estaba con él, alguien más podía tomar su lugar.

Y Haruka no quería eso.

Sí tan solo Haru fuera igual de valiente que Makoto al enfrentar su miedo al mar. Él podría explicarle al castaño que lo ama más que a su deporte.

Pero es cobarde.

Prefiere enfrentarse a otros en competencias antes de declararse.

Es un vil cobarde.

Que por sus temores ha llenado de dudas el corazón de Makoto.

Si tan solo pudiera decir más de lo que piensa, sí los ojos verdes lo leyeran mejor que antes.

Makoto entendería porque no es su rival.

Sí no su gran amor.


End file.
